twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Sephelia Larimore
Known Information Sephelia only remembers these things about her life before: - She was raised in the Amalgamation in the Kingdom of Hastings. Her mother and her had a difficult relationship. Her father was often gone for long periods of time, on assignments. While home he seemed to enjoy teaching Sephelia songs from all around Adelrune among other odd skills. - When Sephelia was nearly grown, her father disappeared, leaving her a letter with some shocking information and telling her not to search for him. Her mother ended up finding the note and cast Sephelia out of her house. So she left the Amalgamation (not really of her own achord) and ended up traveling the world. - She lived on the streets in Dace for a bit (after buying her freedom from a different living situation), making jewelry and singing songs she remembered her father singing. She was a decent merchant/bard and ended up making a few helpful connections with suppliers during that time. She even made a lasting friendship with a sweet nanny by the name of Sunna. - One day she was approached by a very old and very fancy, Dacian fellow who mistook her for her mother (since they look a great deal alike). This man turned out to be her Great-Grandfather that she didn’t know existed. She lived in comfort at his manor for a number of years, but she remembers very little from that time (though she did retain the work he did on getting rid of her lower-class accent). However, he knew Dace wasn't the right society for her curious mind and paid for her to study sorcery in Ad Decimum. - Unfortunately, she only remembers the first few years of the time she spent in Ad Decimum and even bits and pieces of those years are missing. She remembers enough to know she was a quick study, despite being looked down on a bit by the life-long decimals (after all, she was raised as a farmer in the Amalgamation...Most were surprised she could even read). She reached journeyman level in sorcery in her first two years so she knows she probably became much more skilled… But she doesn’t remember any other magical abilities/information she had learned or who she knew and interacted with while there. - Her death: She was on a ship called the “Drunken Mermaid” when some kind of battle broke out. The captain used her as a human shield before he leapt into the sea to escape. She doesn’t remember why she was even on the ship… Allies (Add your name here if you would consider her an ally and I will add what she thinks of your character currently) * Dayala * Sunna * Asmodea * Aisling * Ghislain de Concord * Zaheras * Fionn * Foxglove * Ser Corvus * Lady Nicolette * Alderic * Kiesh * Ser Hunter Enemies * :) * Zealots Rumors * Rumor has it Sephelia has taken to mothering the other Amalgamation Returned. Character Inspiration Sephelia is a mix of two characters from a book I am writing. Playing her is, kind of, a character study for my novel. Hype and Recaps * SEVERAL YEARS AGO * Sephelia stood, silently, in front of the altar... * A memory... * A more recent memory... * Yule Preparations... * Sephelia Walked... Category:Player character